Choices
by Sakura's Rainy Yesterday
Summary: Sakura wakes up in enemy territory. She innocently falls in love. Now she has to choose between family or love. But before she can decide she's kidnapped by Yoinokuchi.
1. Mission

I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy the story.

Chapter 1.

"Sakura, Ira you have a mission." Pein announced.

Sakura took the scroll from her father and read through it. 'It seems straight forward' Sakura thought as she handed the scroll to Ira who had been reading over her shoulder with his hands on her hips.

"When do we leave." Sakura asked turning to Pein.

"In the morning." He replied before walking away.

"I'm going to pack." Sakura said to no one in particular.

Packing her bags with the unhelpful wolf puppy Shadow. She took a quick shower and went to bed.

"Bye dad." Sakura yelled before walking down the dim lighten hall.

"Good luck, shorty." Her brother Roni said while leaning against the wall and eating his apple. He ruffled her hair before exiting in a poof of smoke. 'Asshole. He should know not to mess with the hair.' Sakura thought as she exited the Akatsuki lair.

"Hi Ira." Sakura mumbled as she walked past him with Shadow at her heels.

"Hi Sakura-chan." He replied with a flirtatious smirk.

At the beginning of the journey Ira had tried to flirt with Sakura but when Shadow bit his hand it made him shut up. The rest of the journey was traveled in silence. With the occasionally break.

When they reached Sound they used a transformation jutsu. Sakura's shoulder length pink hair became a dirty blond that reached mid back. Her emerald green eyes became a shiny blue. She became taller and her cloak turned into a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top that showed off her toned mid section and black high heels. Shadow transformed into a black bracelet that was decorated with two emeralds. Sakura wore it on her left wrist. Ira's brown hair became a bluish black and his icy blue eyes became an earthy brown. His cloak transformed into a plain white shirt, dark jeans and worn sneakers.

Going to the bar where their target was meant to be they waited. After a few hours of inhaling smoke and the smell of alcohol their target walked in. The middle age man had graying hair and dark eyes. Wrinkles were prominent on his sun-bleached skin. The man had a couple of drinks and got quite abusive to the waitress. The security guy kicked him out and it was Sakura and Ira's time to strike.

Walking out of the bar they jumped on the rooftops and followed him silently. Getting a clear shot Sakura threw a kunai knife it hit the man in the heart killing him instantly. A cold shiver ran up her spine and Sakura turned just in time to dodge a shuriken. A man with gray hair and yellow eyes jumped in front of her and a man with orange hair and brow eyes jumped in front of Ira. Judging by their red cloaks that had black clouds on them they were from Yoinokuchi.

"What do you want?" Sakura hissed while drawing her dagger.

"We want to destroy the Akatsuki and we'll be starting with you two." The orange haired man growled.

"You could try." Ira taunted.

Kunai knives came at Sakura and Ira from multiple directions. Most of them blocked by Sakura's dagger and Ira's katana. Ira charged at the orange haired man his katana ready to strike but he got punched in the stomach sending him flying into a brick wall. He knocked his head hard and fell into unconsciousness.

"I guess it's just you and us now. Does that scare you?" The gray haired man asked.

"Why would I be scared of some Akatsuki wannabes?" Sakura replied.

Kyoukou the gray haired man rushed at Sakurawithhis kamayari (spear) distracting her from the actions of Asamashii the orange haired man. Asamashii ripped the skin of her back open with a kunai knife. The poison from the knife seared Sakura's blood vessels making her eyes water. Not seeing the attack Sakura didn't have time to dodge when Kyoukou's kamayari scratched the skin of her collarbone.

Sakura didn't know what to do so she ran south. She rushed forward into a dense forest with the men chasing right behind her. Not seeing a tree root that stood out from the ground she tripped knocking her left wrist which caused her bracelet to fall off. Getting up she took t the trees. Branches scraped her face and arms sometimes implanting splinters in the scrapes. Her lungs burned for air and her heart rate speed to a drastic level. All of them unaware of a masked figure watching them before disappearing.

"Hokage-sama." An unnamed ANBU yelled as he barged into her office.

"What?" Tsunade yelled back annoyed by the fact that she had been awoken from her alcohol-induced sleep.

"Three Akatsuki members have been spotted by Konoha's border." The ANBU answered.

"Shizune get me Shino, Neji, Kiba and Kakashi now." The hokage said.

"Yes my lady." Shizune said before rushing to gather the team.

Kiba was at a bar, Neji was at the training grounds, Kakashi was at the memorial stone and Shino was at a flowery hill. They all gathered in the hokage's office for a quick briefing before going to patrol the border. They split up with Neji staying near the gates, Kakashi going east, Kiba going west and Shino going north.

Shino ran through the forest his bugs searching the area for the intruders. His bugs told him that they were just ahead. Getting to the clearing Shino saw two men wearing red cloaks and a small female that was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

The girl was panting heavily as one of the men attacked. She barely dodged. Shino being a gentleman helped the girl. His bugs attacked the men as he jumped down in front of the girl. The men disappeared without a trace. Turning to the girl Shino found her unconscious on the ground.

Looking down at her he noticed her unusual locks, her ashen skin and her luscious pink lips that were slightly parted to let in air. His gaze wandered down to her heaving chest. Snapping out of his trance he picked her up and carried her bridal style to Konoha.


	2. Note for readers

Hi!

Okay so Ira, Roni and the Yoinokuchi and its members are my creations. Yoinokuchi means evening.

Yoinokuchi members: Shisshi, Kirai, Asamashii, Uwakionna, Minikui, Zetsumei, Yokoshima, Zaigou, Ecchi, Hiyayaka, Buta, Akuma and Kyoukou.


	3. Ends with a kiss

Chapter 2.

"Where are the other two." Tsunade asked the ninjas that stood in front of her desk.

"They left when I arrived." Shino answered still holding Sakura.

Tsunade looked down at the Akatsuki member her skin was ashen and clammy. "Shino I need you to follow me." She said before rushing to the hospital with Shino.

Once there Tsunade prepared for surgery with Ino assisting her. Tsunade's hands glowed a green colour as Ino stripped the girl of her Akatsuki cloak. Placing her glowing hands on Sakura's chest Tsunade was shocked at the damage. Sakura's body was filled with a poison. Her lungs, liver and kidneys were failing. The poison was burning every organ it spread to. She was going to die very soon. Pulling out most of the clear poison and healing all the burnt organs with Ino's help left Ino of them exhausted.

Tsunade healed the deep graze on her back. She also remove the splinters that were stuck in her skin and bandaged the girls broken wrist.

"Guys I need someone to stay with her." Tsunade told Neji, Shino and Kiba who had waited to see if she was going to be okay.

"I'll do it." Shino answered.

"Okay. It's unlikely she'll wake up tonight. If anything happens push the red button." Tsunade explained.

"Understood." Shino said as he dragged a chair to bedside.

"It's so unfair I wanted to stay with the girl. She had a nice figure." Kiba commented to the impassive Hyuga.

"She is an enemy." Neji said before walking away.

(Nighttime).

Chrysoprase eyes opened searching the unknown room. Her eyes landed on a figure that was slouched on a chair by the bed she currently occupied. It was a male shinobi judging by the build. Slowly sitting up to avoid dizziness Sakura grabbed her clothing that sat at the end of the bed. Walking on weak legs she made her way to the bathroom. Pulling on her tight white denim skirt that reached mid thigh. She awkwardly tied her strapless black satin corset like top and then pulled her Akatsuki cloak on it had a tight fitting bodice and the mini skirt part was pleated with a split in the middle showing her denim mini.

Quietly opening the door she came face to chest with the male shinobi. He was a few inches taller than she was. Out of instinct her right hand inched towards her thigh. Only to realize that her kunai pouch no longer resided there. 'Damn.' Sakura cursed realizing she was weaponless in enemy territory. Looking up she saw the enemy had extended his hand.

"Shino Aburame." He introduced himself.

"Sakura." She introduced herself shaking his hand.

"Tomorrow you'll be competing. You need rest." Shino told her going back to the chair.

"Okay." Sakura said hopping into the bed before falling asleep.

(Morning).

"Time to wake up." Shino said shaking Sakura lightly.

"Uh do I have to." Sakura mumbled.

"Yes, you compete in an hour." Shino said.

"Fine." Sakura said grumpily.

The arena was huge. Half of the floor was a lush forest where competitors could hide and strategize. There was a winding river that looked shallow. Its banks were rocky. There was a sky box where people could watch the fight. In the sky box were the hokage, Shino and a woman with black hair and red eyes.

Sakura's opponent was an old guy who had gray hair that stuck up. He had a bored expression on his face from what she could tell considering a mask covered most of it.

The examiner started the match. Kakashi took out a little orange book and began to read. This annoyed Sakura immensely. She charged at him unleashing a series of blow with some of them landing on their target. A swift kick sent her flying into a tree. Getting up and dusting herself, Sakura smiled. The infuriating man still had his nose buried in his perverted book.

Sakura used a transformation jutsu. She was still herself but instead of her Akatsuki cloak she was wearing a pink lace bra and a matching thong. She cleared her throat making Kakashi glimpse up at her. He, Shino and the examiner had a nosebleed. She took advantage a landed a chakra filled punch. Knocking Kakashi out.

"And the winner is Sakura." The examiner said stumbling on his words as Sakura's clothes transformed back to her cloak.

"Sakura you'll be staying with the Aburame clan until I can figure out what to do with you." Tsunade told her when they arrived at her office.

"Okay." Sakura replied before following Shino out of the office.

"Come on you'll need to buy some new clothes." Shino said as they walked outside.

After a few hours of shopping Shino walked Sakura to his home. His home was a mansion. It had a large garden with various bright flowers.

"Well this is it." Shino said opening the door. "Watch the step." Shino warned but it was to late sakura was already falling. Shino caught her but lost his balance and fell to the floor. Sakura landed on his chest and their lips collided with each other's.

Review please.


	4. Interruption

Chapter 3.

"_Hi." _Inner Sakura speaking.

Shibi had gone on a mission so it was only Shino and Sakura in the mansion. Things were kind of awkward between them.

Sakura was making breakfast when Shino came stumbling down stairs. He sat at the table occasionally sniffing up his snot. Sakura put the bowl of misoshiru in front of him.

"You don't look so well." Sakura said concerned.

"I don't feel well." Shino replied looking at her through his sunglasses and blurry eyes.

"Then go up stairs and get some rest." She said while clearing the table.

"Okay." he replied going back upstairs.

Taking the chicken soup upstairs Sakura knocked on Shino's door. A muffled enter was heard. Walking into his room she was surprised to see how bad he looked. His nose was runny and red. His brown eyes were watery and his skin was a little pale.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Awful." He said sitting up to eat.

Placing his food down she turned to leave but his husky voice stopped her.

"Please stay." He asked looking down at his food.

"Umm okay." Sakura said.

Looking around the room Sakura's eyes caught a display that hung on his wall. Walking over she saw it was an insect display. There was a variety of colorful butterflies.

"It's a hobby." He said looking intently at her.

"Oh, they're pretty." Sakura replied blushing under his stare. _"Come on kiss him. You know you want to."_ Inner Sakura spoke in her mind.

"Do not." She answered.

"_But I'm you so I know what you want and you want to kiss him." _Inner told her in a mocking tone.

"So, I can't just kiss him." Sakura said.

"Umm Sakura are you okay." Shino asked.

"I'm fine. Why?" she asked

"Because someone's been knocking at the door for a while." He answered.

"Oh, I'll go and get it then." Sakura said.

Sakura opened the door to find a girl around her age waiting. She had dark blue hair and fair skin.

"_Who's she." _Inner asked growling in jealousy.

Sakura pushed inner into her box. "Hi is there something I can help you with." She asked.

"I was wondering if Shino was in." The girl replied politely.

"He's sick. Is there anything I can do to help you." She asked

"No, I'm Hinata by the way." Hinata said.

"Sakura." She said introducing herself. "Wait you're here for training aren't you." She asked.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"I'll help you if you want." Sakura said smiling happily.

"If you don't mind." Hinata answered.

"Of course not just let me get my weapons. I'll meet you around the back." Sakura replied.

Grabbing her two Tessen that were decorated by Deidara. The fans each had a cherry blossom tree in full bloom in the middle. The tree was surrounded by symbols that represented each Akatsuki member.

After both girls finished stretching they got in their stances. Sakura studied Hinata's fighting stance it was sloppy. Her arms were by her sides meaning that there was no defense. Her legs were a little too far apart so her body wasn't balanced.

"You have a horrible stance." Sakura stated getting out of her stance and going to Hinata.

"What do you mean? This is the Hyuga's fighting stance." Hinata spoke looking at Sakura confused.

"You can't rely solely on your Byakugan." Sakura lectured.

"Okay teach me a proper stance sensei." Hinata asked.

"Alright put your feet a little closer together and bring one arm up and leave one arm by your side." Sakura explained.

"Like this." Hinata asked after doing everything she was told to.

"Perfect." Sakura said after examining her stance.

"Now the aim of the game is to dodge all of my weapons with out using your Byakugan." Sakura explained.

Sakura made some shadow clones and they surrounded Hinata throwing barrage after barrage of kunai knives and unnoticeable senbon. Hinata had managed to dodge most of the kunai knives and none of the senbon.

"You done quite well." Sakura said to the panting Hinata.

"But I didn't dodge all of them." Hinata said.

"I didn't expect you to." Sakura told her.

"Then why did you do this." Hinata asked.

"To test your abilities." Sakura said. "You're good now all you have to do is believe it." Sakura continued.

"Lady Hinata it's time for you to go home now." Neji said approaching the girls.

"Okay, bye sensei." Hinata said walking away with Neji.

Walking into the house the aroma of food filled Sakura's senses and her tummy grumbled. Going to the kitchen Sakura saw a healthy looking Shino cooking.

"You cook." Sakura asked surprised.

"Yep, sit down dinners almost ready." Shino replied.

"Okay." Sakura said.

Shino served a delicious dinner.

"That was delicious. Thank you Shino." Sakura said and gave him a chaste kiss that turned passionate as Shino's tongue begged for entrance that Sakura happily gave.

"Umm." someone said in front of the kissing couple.

Please review.


	5. Scary movie

Chapter 4.

Shibi was happily walking home having just completed a mission successfully. He was looking forward to a hot meal and shower. Going to the kitchen he was stunned to see his son kissing their houseguest.

"Umm." He said standing in front of them.

The kiss unexpectedly ended and both turned to face the person that interrupted them.

"Uh." A red faced Sakura said before bolting upstairs.

"Son, I think we need to talk." Shibi said walking over to the dinning table.

"Okay." Shino said following his dad.

"Now son, I know your starting to notice girls but getting close to Sakura would be a mistake." Shibi told Shino who was staring at the wall behind him.

Shino just nodded his head and then walked to his room. Leaving Shibi alone to prepare his food.

The sky was darkening and Shino was bored which didn't happen often. Normally Sakura was around keeping him company but she had been locked in her room after "the incident." Turning on the plasma TV he switched it to the movie channel to see that Eight legged freaks was starting.

Sakura was sick of being in her room so she decided to go and watch TV. Walking downstairs she saw Shino sitting on the couch watching TV. 'Maybe I should go.' Sakura thought after seeing him.

"_Oh come on your Sakura your not afraid of anything." _ Inner Sakura said.

'Your right.' She thought to her inner self.

"May I join you." She asked politely.

"Yea." Shino answered staring at her before turning his attention to the TV.

Sakura sat down next to him. Looking at the TV for the first time she noticed he was watching a scary movie. She hated scary movies ever since Kisame had let her watch one when she was five. Shino noticed her fear and put an arm around her in a comforting gesture.

After the movie ended both retired to their rooms. Sakura was having trouble sleeping she could feel something crawling on her but when she checked there was nothing. Getting up she walked to Shino's room. Creeping inside she saw a lump in bed. Crawling under the covers she curled her body up next to Shino's warm one.

Sorry its short next chapter will be longer.


	6. Party

Chapter 5.

Both Shino and Sakura had been elected to go shopping. On their way back Sakura spotted a bright pink flyer. Looking at it she noticed it was an invitation to a party. It also said something about lots of alcohol.

"Can we go." She asked Shino.

"No." he said.

"Please." She asked with a pout.

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

(Later.)

Sakura was happily humming in the shower. Getting out she dried herself and slipped into a pink short sleeved mini dress. She slid on two white bracelets and a flower ring. She dusted her cheeks with blush and applied a clear lip-gloss. She outlined her eyes with black. She put on her new white strappy high heels. Going down stairs she saw Shino waiting for her.

"Aren't you gonna get dressed up?" she asked.

"No." He replied holding his hand out for her to take. She took his offered hand and they walked to the training ground where the party was being held. As they got closer they could hear the blaring music. Entering the grounds they saw the crowd of people dancing.

A man with shaggy brown hair came up to them. He had red triangles tattooed on his cheeks. "Hey Shino." He said in a very muddled up way.

"Kiba." Shino said politely before dragging Sakura away from the drunk boy.

"Wait up." Kiba shouted after them but they didn't stop.

Taking two cups of sake Shino handed Sakura one and they watched the drinking contest. A blonde boy in the contest started to talk loudly about the different types of ramen before passing out. After twenty-five cups of sake only two contestants remained Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade won.

One of Sakura's favorite songs came on. She dragged Shino into the crowd. Their bodies were pressed against each other's. His hands rested on her gently swaying hips and her hands stayed locked around his neck. At one in the morning Shino carried a tired and slightly drunk Sakura to his house.

Gently depositing her on her bed Shino turned to leave only to be stopped by Sakura. Her dainty hand held his wrist stopping him from going. "Stay." She whispered. Climbing into bed his arms wrapped around her waist.

**(Lemon below, if you dont like dont read.)**

Her lips meet his in a chaste kiss before his tongue traced her lower lip asking for entrance, which she happily gave. Their tongues danced with each other's. Breaking the kiss Shino trailed kisses down her neck causing a fire to ignite inside Sakura's belly.

Sakura pulled off Shino's coat and shirt. She was surprised to see tiny scars litter his toned front. Her hands began to play with his nipples causing him to moan. The vibration caused a little black bug to come out of it's master. She touched it and it returned to its master. Her hands continued further down until they meet his pants. She tugged them down his knees and he kicked them down the rest of the way.

He pulled her dress off to reveal matching black bra and panties. Shino could feel his member hardening at the sight. He had trouble unhooking her bra so she helped. His hands cautiously massage her globes making Sakura moan. Encouraged by her noise Shino sucked on her right nipple. This caused her to moan louder.

One of his hands glided down to her panties and slipped inside. His long fingers rubbed her wet slit. Sakura emitted a sound mixed between a moan and a gasp. Entering her he let her adjust to his intrusion before setting a slow pace. After a few minutes Shino felt her walls tighten against his fingers. He removed his fingers and she groaned in disappointment.

Shino removed their underwear and lined himself against her entrane. "Do you want to continue." He asked. Sakura nodded her head. He thrusted his member into her womanhood claiming her innocence. His mouth catched her shriek. Tears rolled silently down her cheeks he wiped them away.

Her hips hit his and he slowly started to move. Thrusting in and out Shino felt her walls tighten around him. She coated him in her womanly juices and a moment later he released his seed inside of her.

He hugged her into his chest and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Help

Chapter 6.

"Shit. We're going to be late." Shino said untangling himself from Sakura's body. "Sakura wake up."

"Do I have to." Her muffled voice asked.

"Yes." He replied pulling his pants on.

Sakura slowly got out of bed. A sharp pain coming from between her legs stopped her movement. A few moments later she was fine and slipped on black shorts and a white tank top. Looking over at a fully dressed Shino, she saw he was as tranquil as ever.

"Lets go." Sakura said.

They walked in an awkward silence to the Hokage's tower. When they walked into the Hokage's office they saw a sleeping Tsunade, an annoyed looking Shizune and an intimidating looking man. Shizune was subtly trying to wake Tsunade up. However, eventually got irate and started to shake Tsunade. Sakura found this sight funny and giggled.

Tsunade opened her brown eyes, which were bleary. When they focused she saw Ibiki leaning on a wall, Shino standing in front of her desk and a giggling Sakura. Wondering what they were doing there she turned to Shizune who whispered to her what to do.

"You're most probably wondering why your all here." Tsunade said and they all nodded.

"Well as you all realize Sakura is apart of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is the number one enemy of Konoha and we know next to nothing about them. Therefore, I've decided that Ibiki will get the information. Shino you'll be in charge of getting Sakura to the session and back to your house." Tsunade explained.

"When's the first session." Shino asked.

"At three." Ibiki answered.

"Ok." Shino replied.

Walking into the busy streets of Konoha Shino lead Sakura to a cafe. They ordered and then sat at a booth. A few minutes later their food was placed in front of them. Sakura's eyes lit up when she took the first bite of her anmitsu.

"It's delicious." She said with a brilliant smile.

Shino was glad she was enjoying the meal although he was worried about her. After the meal they spent their time wandering around Konoha market. Looking at merchant's items. The time passed quickly and they journeyed to the ANBU headquarters. The building itself was an intimidating sight. Walking in Sakura was lead to a dark room.

(Several hours later.)

Shino walked home carrying an injured Sakura. Once home he quickly peeled her soiled clothes off. He gently placed her in the bath and turned the warm water on. He scrubbed the dirt and blood off her bruised skin. He took inventory of her wounds seven dislocated fingers, three broken ribs, five slashes two on her midsection; one on her right leg and one on each arm, countless bruises covered most of her skin, a broken nose and a possible concussion.

Carrying her to the bed Shino wrapped her broken ribs and head. He dabbed alcohol on her open wounds before covering them. He also snapped her nose and fingers back into place. Dressing her in a nightgown he kissed her cheek before leaving her to sleep.

**REVIEW**.


	8. Genjutsu

Chapter 7.

_I don't own Naruto. _- Genjutsu

(Two weeks later.)

Shino woke Sakura up early in the morning and took her to his balcony. His balcony overlooked the beautiful garden. Soon the sky was flooded with rich orange and pink bathing the flowers in light. It was a beautiful sight. Sakura lightly kissed Shino before walking away with a smile on her face.

Sakura and Shino walked in silence to the ANBU headquarters. She was lead to a dingy look room and chained to a very uncomfortable chair. Moments later Ibiki walked in followed by the woman who was at the competition.

"Hello my name is Kurenai." The lady said.

"Sakura." Sakura stated in an icy voice that was reserved for enemies.

"Right lets get started." Kurenai said before performing a quick series of hand signs.

_Sakura was standing in the middle of a clearing. The night sky was pure black and the only light was the moon that was stained red. The first person to appear in front of her was Hidan. All of the sudden a piercing scream contaminated the air. An invisible enemy was ripping Hidan apart. His blood splattered every where and all Sakura could do was watch._

_Deidara came next he had one of his big smiles on. There were explosion tags placed securely on his body. One by one the tags detonated causing dust and deibre to hit Sakura. It rained blood and detached limbs adding to the filth that covered her._

_Itachi stood impassively in front of her. Drawing his katana he slowly pushed it in too Sakura's abdomen. She choked out a sob as the pain bloomed in her stomach. _

Sakura came back to reality and looked up at Ibiki and Kurenai's expecting faces. She smirked knowing that she would never spill because she was the daughter of Pein and Konan. Something akin to admiration shone in Kurenai's eyes and anger flashed in the eyes of Ibiki. Kurenai done another set of hand signs.

_Sakura was floating in the air. Her eyes picking up every detail. She saw clear rivers, high mountains and broad forests. The ambience suddenly darkened and she saw two men in Akatsuki cloaks and one man in an oversized coat. They all fought a vicious battle and Sakura's heart ached as Shino fell. _

_A fourth person entered the battle. This person was dwarf in stature compared to the three men. Therefore, Sakura concluded it was a woman. She didn't take her bamboo hat off hiding her face. Sakura watched helplessly as the women straddled Shino's chest and plunge a kunai knife right into his heart. At the exact same moment the kunai knife hit him, her hat flew off revealing short pink tresses._

Sakura came back to reality with tears in her eyes. Soon after they let her go and Shino came to pick her up. They walked together in silence. She was looking at the ground and he was looking at her with worry. They walked past a red building and an idea struck him.

"Do you want to go to the movies?" Shino asked.

"Umm… Sure." Sakura answered looking at him.

Walking into the red building Shino bought two tickets to a comedy, popcorn and a small box of candy. There weren't a lot of people in the theater and he and Sakura sat at the back. The movie was unfunny. The actors couldn't act. But none the less Sakura laughed and Shino was happy. He walked her to her room and turned to leave but something stopped him. Sakura's dainty hand held his wrist.

"Would you stay with me?" Sakura asked.

Shino nodded his head and followed her to the bed. They both got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep. Both of them unaware of prying eyes.

**REVIEW.**


	9. Moving Out

Chapter 8.

"Thank you for seeing me Hokage- Sama." Shibi said sitting in a chair in front of her desk.

"What is it that you want Shibi?" Tsunade asked.

"I wanted you to relocate the Akatsuki girl." He stated.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Because she's poisoning Shino's mind." He said.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." Tsunade said before continuing her dreaded paperwork.

"Thank you Hokage- Sama." Shibi said before leaving.

The mood was joyless as Shino carried Sakura's bags to her new residence. Knocking on the apartment door Kakashi opened it and ushered them inside. His apartment was a little messy but okay looking.

Kakashi led them to his spare room. It was small and the bed took up most of the room. It was covered in white sheets and a red duvet. There was a small closet was in the far-left corner. A white door lead into a private bathroom.

"Thank you for letting me stay." Sakura said before kissing Shino on the cheek.

The moon flooded the sky with its light. Shino was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Coming to his destination he tapped on the window. A sleepy looking Sakura opened it and let him in.

"Sakura I'm going on a month long mission. So I won't be around to see you for awhile." Shino said as he pulled her close.

"Oh, when do you leave." Sakura asked as she hugged him back.

"Tomorrow morning." He replied leading her back to the messy bed. Tucking her in and kissing her forehead.

"Bye Sakura." He said as he jumped out of the window

"Bye Shino-kun." She replies sleepily.

(Morning.)

Sakura was busy searching the cupboards for food. All she found was a small bottle of soy sauce. ' What the hell does this guy eat.' She thought as she placed the soy sauce back where she found it.

"Go get dressed we're going out to eat." Kakashi said as he read his perverted book.

"Okay." Sakura said as she went to change.

She came out a few minutes later wearing a light green dress that reached a little above her knees. Her pink hair tucked neatly behind her ears.

"So where are we going?" She asked as the walked down the fairly buy streets.

"Ramen shop." Kakashi replied still reading his little book. She was surprised that he easily dodged civilians without looking.

Walking into the cozy little restaurant Sakura was surprised to see a boy about her age wolf down his bowl of ramen. Several empty bowls surrounded him. Kakashi took a seat next to the boy and she sat next to Kakashi.

"What can I get you?" A brown haired girl asked.

"Pork ramen please." Sakura responded.

"Miso ramen." Kakashi said.

"Who's that, Kakashi- sensei? The boy asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"I'm Sakura." The pinkette replied before Kakashi could answer.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. I'm going to be he next hokage. Believe it." The blonde said in a hyper way.

'Naruto. Hmm that sounds familiar." Sakura thought as she ate the ramen that had just been placed in front of her.


	10. Mission & Interrogation

Enjoy.

Chapter 9.

Sakura walked into the intimidating building. Looking at the ground as she was lead to a large room. The walls were colored with dried blood, as was the concrete floor. In the middle of the room was a steel table. It had a thick leather strap that ran from one side to another. A couple of minutes after Sakura was strapped on to the cold table the door opened. In walked a purple haired kunoichi.

"Hi brat." Anko said to the young girl who was glaring at her. "What's wrong snake got your tongue?"

Anko sat down on a stool that was close to the table. She pulled a little table closer to her. "Now brat since you haven't cooperated before we're going to skip to the fun part." She said as she picked up a scalpel.

Slowly Anko brought the scalpel down to Sakura's arm slicing it through her delicate skin. Blood welled up under the thin layer of skin before oozing out. Moving her attention towards Sakura's chest she cut a line from the valley of Sakura's breasts to Sakura's bellybutton. More red liquid oozed out of the young girl's body. Anko removed the girl's top so she could get a better view of her handiwork.

Getting bored of the scalpel Anko dropped it and looked at the shiny medical tools that lay neatly on the table. Seeing nothing of interest, she smiled a smile that prisoners smiled once they had gone off the deep end. Her manicured fingers dug into the gash on Sakura's chest. Ripping open the gash Anko detached veins and muscle as she exposed the girls beating heart. Blood warmed her hands and Sakura's screams reverberated in the room.

Anko tugged at one of Sakura's ribs. Snapping it out of place. Sakura screamed before passing out.

(With Shino.)

Shino was helping Kurenai put up the tents when Hinata came back from refilling the canteens. Kiba and Akamaru came back a few minutes later with a bundle of sticks. He set to work on lighting a fire before the sun's light disappeared.

They ate the tasteless rations in silence. Shino took the first watch. All he could think of was Sakura; he was concerned about her well being. He had seen what she looked like after an interrogation and it wasn't a pretty picture. He didn't want to leave on this mission but it was his duty to the village to help whenever possible.

(With Sakura.)

Sakura felt burning pain in every part of her body. She couldn't tell were she was because the room was filled with an all-consuming darkness. All she could hear was a dripping sound.

What seemed like hours later the ambience was shattered by a screeching noise. A sliver of blinding light entered the room as well as the purpled haired kunoichi. In her hand was hypodermic syringe that was filled with a clear liquid. Anko took Sakura's arm and injected the drug into her vein. Sakura was pleasantly surprise, as the pain became nothing more than a dull ache.

Sakura had become dependent on morphine in a matter of days. She felt sick without it in her system. Her body itched with an immense need to have it.

Anko maliciously smirked as she recognized the signs of addiction in the young girl. She would visit Sakura four times a day. Loving the way the young girl's eyes lit up in anticipation, she was going to enjoy destroying the girl's spirit. Two weeks later and Anko stopped visiting Sakura.

After what seemed like an eternity of carving Sakura finally cracked. Tears poured down her cheeks mixing with her sweat. A day later her she could feel her blood moving at a fast pace through her body. She felt her whole body burn up before rapidly freezing. Hours later she was curled up in the fetal position, choking on her vomit that burnt her throat. She couldn't control her bowel movement and her white shorts were now brown.

The door creaked open and Sakura was momentarily blind. But she thought she saw a flash of silver before everything went black.

(With Shino.)

The group reached the small village at sun down and rented rooms in a cheap motel. It wasn't that bad apart from the large water stain on the roof that occasionally dripped.

"Alright everyone we report to the village's leader tomorrow. So get some rest." Kurenai said.

The sun warmed up the small room alerting everyone to its presents. A loud groan erupted from Kiba's lips. Hinata was the first one to use the shower and Shino started making breakfast. After everyone ate and dressed they headed for the large building that was located in the center of the village.

The faded mustard yellow building looked ugly. Entering it the group walked up several flights of stairs before coming across the village leader's office. Running through the mission details with the village leader team eight set about rebuilding various buildings. Kurenai and Kiba were busy clearing rubble away while Shino and Hinata helped the injured.

The rebuilding was a slow process but eventually team eight successful completed the mission. All of them packed and said their good-byes before heading back to Konoha. On the way Akamaru felt something and his growl pierced the silence.

Kirai jumped down from his post. A malicious smirk was plastered on his face. A hail of kunai and shuriken was thrown at team eight. None of the weapons hit but the group had to scatter. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru ran through the forest. They rushed into a clearing but stopped when they saw an obese man with a very large sword.

"Looky what we got here swordy food." Buta said to his sword.

"Looky what we got here Shino an idiot." Kiba said mocking the man while Shino was focused on the man's coat.

Buta was angry with the brat for mocking him. He slammed his sword on the ground creating an earthquake. Chunks of dirt and trees were thrown into the sky. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru avoided the attack.

Kurenai and Hinata fled the scene. They ran as fast as they could. But stopped dead in their tracks when a kunai whirled just inches away from Hinata's head. A man with purple hair and smoky blue eyes jumped down from his perch. He slowly drew out a small sword. An eager smirk made its way on his face as he charged at them becoming a red blur.

A black blur collided with the red blur and both tumbled to the forest floor. Itachi drew his katana from its sheath. The sound of metal clashing against metal filled the forest. The image of distorted weapons slapping together and creating sparks filled the minds of Kurenai and Hinata.

The large sword was aimed at Kiba's head but was blocked with a large bandaged sword. Shino helped Kiba to his feet as the two watched the giant's battle.


	11. Kidnapped

Chapter 10.

Shino looked at the resting form of Sakura. Her candyfloss colored hair was disheveled and her skin was bleached. Dark circles wrapped under her eyes. However, she still looked beautiful to him. Sakura stirred lightly when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Shino." Sakura croaked out as she struggled to sit up Shino helped her.

He softly rubbed small circles on her stomach as he settled down on the bed with her. He placed little kisses up and down her long neck. Once he had thoroughly ravished her neck he moved his attention to her pink lips. It started out innocent and tender but after a minute it grew passionate. Their tongues dancing with one another's reclaiming what was theirs.

Shino pulled away and she lay back down. He gently tucked her in. Sakura snuggled into her warm covers before falling into a peaceful asleep.

(Somewhere near Konoha's border.)

"Konan will you please stop pacing, the plan is going to work." Pein said slightly irritated with his wife.

"But who knows what Konoha is doing to our baby. Don't you care?" Konan replied looking longing towards where Konoha was located.

"Of course I care, but we have to gather the appropriate information to be able retrieve our baby." Pein explained as he pulled Konan down to sit on his lap. "Now Zetsu has been spying on Konoha for the last two weeks. He was able to find out where our daughter is." He continued.

"Where is she?" Konan asked looking up at Pein.

"She's inside the hospital." Pein answered watching his wife closely.

"When are we going to save her." Konan asked.

"Tonight. When Zetsu gets back." Pein replied leaning further back against the tree bring Konan with him. They only had to wait a few minutes before Zetsu materialized in front of them. Zetsu bowed down to them and told them all he knew.

Three dark figures went unnoticed by the sleepy village as they made there way to the hospital. Before long they reached their destination. Pein skillfully picked the windows lock and silently entered the room. Walking over to the bed that was in the middle of the room he looked down. His beautiful daughter lay dead to the world.

Carefully Pein picked Sakura up and jumped down from the windowsill. Unexpectedly Sakura pierced Pein's shoulder and a malicious laughter bubbled from her lips. She transformed into a young woman with crimson hair and soot colored eyes. The hospital gown she wore changed into a tiny red dress with a single black cloud on her chest.

"Yoinokuchi." Konan hissed the name like it was venom.

"Where's my daughter." Pein yelled.

(Elsewhere.)

Sakura's stomach ached from being jolted against her captor's shoulder. Her bound hands had stopped pounding against her captor's back.

"Where are we going." Sakura whispered.

"None of your business." The captor's baritone voice said.


	12. The end

NOTE (that has nothing to do with the story.) My sister and me found two ginger kittens on our porch. They're so adorable but mum said we couldn't keep them. So they went to a pet shop. :(

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11.

The hokage had been informed that Sakura was missing and was deciding what actions to take. Shino was pacing the length of his room as anxiety simmered in his blood. He was scared that something bad would happen to Sakura. His bugs were freely flying around his room, their wing buzzing apprehensively.

After an hour of waiting Shino decide to go to Tsunade. Dashing up the flight of stairs he entered the Hokage's office. The hokage was focusing on the Sakura report.

"Lady Tsunade shouldn't a team have all ready been sent out to rescue Sakura." Shino asked after bowing respectfully.

"Shino there's a chance Sakura went back to the Akatsuki." Tsunade replied with a sigh.

"But she's not." A deep voice announced from the dark corner of the room.

Both Tsunade and Shino pulled their weapons. "Step into the light slowly." Tsunade commanded.

Pein done as he was told and slowly stepped into the light. His hands held up in mock defense. "The Yoinokuchi kidnapped her and we need your help." He explained.

"Why do you need our help." Tsunade asked curious as to why the most powerful group in the world would need help.

"The Yoinokuchi is a strong group of criminals. They all lust for power and their greed is excessive. They're most likely going to murder her for revenge." Pein explained.

"Why would they want revenge." Tsunade questioned.

High rocky walls filed Sakura vision. She tried to move her body but her hands and feet were shackled to the ground. Her shoulders were in pain from being held in an unnatural position for so long. The thin hospital gown she had worn was replaced by a

sinless- white dress.

A figure camouflaged in red stepped into Sakura's view. She looked up to see emotionless red eyes staring down at her. A flash of metal was seen before brutal red splattered the scenery.

(With the Akatsuki and team 8.)

Darting through the trees at a breakneck speed the large group of skilled ninjas headed south. After hours of travelling the group took a break to rest and recover. They would soon be near the border of the Hidden Village of Mist. The group continued on it's way, everyone's heart beating in sync; everyone had the same desire… to rescue Sakura.

Scaling the high jagged wall the team made it to the peak. Looking down they were surprised to see several red flashes racing towards them.

Kisame blocked Buta's large katana with his own. Swirls of blue and silver clashed together as the large men dueled. Kisame using his water which Buta easily dodged and blocked while returning an attack of his own.

Itachi sidestepped a kunai knife that was aimed at his head. He looked up and saw a lady with red hair and black eyes. Uwakionna quickly got caught in genjutsu. The world distorted into reds and blacks. She hang with her arms spread and nailed to a dark cross. She was repeatedly stabbed for what seemed like days but it was only seconds in the real world.

Deidara constructed a massive bird and he took to the air. Several fireballs were sent towards his creation because of Zaigou. He swiftly dodged them and threw small birds that exploded near his opponent. . Zaigou stumbled a bit before catching his balance. Doing a fast set of hand signs Zaigou sent a wave of lightening towards the massive bird.

Sasori easily controlled his puppets with a flick o his finger. Poison senbon rained down on Kirai who dodged and sent a kunai with a paper bomb wrapped around it. The paper bomb went off with a resounding bang. The force of the bomb destroyed several puppets.

Asamashii looked at his opponent with a sadistic grin. He threw several shuriken at the lazy eyed Hidan. Avoiding the small weapons Hidan flung his scythe towards his opponent's head. Asamashii back flipped avoiding the scythe. Throwing several more shuriken at Hidan.

Ira kicked Hiyayaka in the chest sending him stumbling back. Ira vigorously punched and kicked his opponent until he realized that he was under a genjutsu. Quickly dispelling it he searched the area for his enemy. A blow to the back of Ira's head knocked him to the ground.

Zetsu split himself in half and his white side turned into spores that attached to Akuma. Gradually white Zetsu sucked out Akuma's chakra. Akuma fell unconscious after most of his chakra was drained.

Kakuzu tried to punch Minikui but he dodged it. Both men swiftly dodged each other's attacks. Neither letting the other get an advantage.

Tobi avoided all of Kyoukou's attack while he tried to catch a vivid orange butterfly. Getting frustrated with his opponent Kyoukou pulled out several senbon and threw them at Tobi who avoided them. Suddenly a large rock hit Kyoukou on the head knocking him out.

Zetsumei gracefully dodged all of Roni's blows. A kunai knife pierced through Roni's arm. Letting some blood drip on his fingers Roni flicked it into Zetsumei eyes momentarily blinding him. Roni punched the air from his opponent's lungs.

Pein and Konan fought against Yokoshima and Shisshi. Konan was carried to the sky by her white wings. Shisshi attacked Konan with fire style jutsu, none of which were effective. Pein had summoned his six separate bodies and they circled Yokoshima who lunged at them with a big axe. Konan turned herself into thousands of sheets of paper and covered Shisshi who suffocated. Pein and his followers stabbed Yokoshima but he didn't die. The insane look in his eyes didn't die.

"I want to avenge my son's death." Yokoshima murmured quietly.

"You think I killed him. I wasn't the one who allowed him to be on the battlefield at the tender age of five." Pein responded.

"I didn't kill my son." Yokoshima shouted.

"Incase you've forgotten the kunai that killed him was found in his back." Pein explained impassively.

Akamaru and Kiba charged at Ecchi who easily ducked their attacks. She done a fast set of hand signs and created a large earth dragon that caught Kiba and Akamaru off guard. The dragon knocked them both out. Kurenai caught Ecchi in a genjutsu, which Ecchi broke out of.

Hinata was busing healing a bleeding Sakura while Shino paced. Sakura had several stab wounds in her chest and stomach. Many of the wounds had been very close to penetrating her vital organs. Hinata had finished healing Sakura after the battle was over, all the Akatsuki were injured and tired.

Sakura's green eyes opened only to close a second later because of the harsh light. Looking around she realized she was in Shino's room. The door slowly opened to reveal a distraught looking Shino.

"What's wrong." Sakura asked causing him to jump.

"You've been asleep for two weeks. I was worried." Shino stated before settling onto his bed next to her. "I don't want you to leave." He continued.

Sakura looked at him with mild shock before replying "Who said I had to." Shino looked at her for a few seconds before he kissed her gently.

"What about your family." Shino asked before he left.

Sakura sat there thinking over her choices before finally coming to a decision that made her heart happy.

The end.

PS: It's your decision whether or not she chooses to stay with the Akatsuki or if she ends up with Shino. Therefore let you imagination wander.

PPS: I decided to add a lemon to this story because I felt like writing one.

PPPS: Would someone tell me how I could write better fight scenes. (I suck at writting them.)


End file.
